


Extracurricular Activities

by thghtlsscmng



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thghtlsscmng/pseuds/thghtlsscmng
Summary: Brian is a 31 year old high school technology instructor. Justin is a 26 year old undercover police specialist. They hook up one night at Babylon. A boy is murdered from the school Brian teaches at, and Justin is assigned as an undercover cop to find out the murderer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Chapter One

Brian Kinney stood on the catwalk in Babylon, scoping out the crowd. The men weren't great tonight, anyone worth having he already had, and he didn't do repeats. He brought his bottle of beer to his lips and chugged the rest, setting it down on a vacant table. Turning to go down the stairs, he saw him. The one Brian would have tonight. He made his way down the stairs, keeping his eye on the blond head as he came closer to him. The blond was standing at the bar, so Brian walked up to him and stood next to him. He noticed the man's eyes rake over his body and grinned to himself, then turned to him. 

"Buy you a drink?" he offered. The blond smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure," he said. Brian ordered two beers and handed one to him.

"Thanks …" the blond trailed off. Brian held his hand out to him.

"Brian. Brian Kinney," he said. The blond smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"Justin Taylor. Nice to meet you," he said. Brian nodded.

"Likewise," he said, taking another sip of his beer. They were quiet for a few moments, when Brian set his bottle down on the bar. "Want to dance?" he asked. Justin smiled and nodded. He set his beer down and followed Brian out onto the dance floor. 

They started out swaying to the music together, not touching. The music got faster and Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer. Justin placed his hands on Brian's hips as they danced. Throughout the song, they got closer, and by the end of the song, their bodies were touching in every way possible. It was almost impossible to tell where Brian ended, and Justin began. Brian had his knee between Justin's legs, and was nudging his upper thigh against the bulge in Justin's pants. Justin moaned softly, and Brian felt himself getting harder. 

"You wanna get outta here?" Brian asked breathlessly. Justin glanced up into his eyes and nodded. Brian leaned down, placing a hot, deep kiss on Justin's lips. He pulled away all too soon, leaving Justin wanting so much more. Brian turned around and headed out of the club, pulling Justin behind him. Once outside, the cold air served as somewhat of a sobering influence. Brian glanced at Justin. "Did you drive?" he asked. Justin shook his head. 

"No, I always take the bus to the club," he smiled. Brian nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his jeep. Justin got inside and waited for Brian to start it up. "Nice ride," he complimented. Brian nodded. 

"I like it," he said, speeding towards his loft. 

"How far away do you live?" Justin asked, smirking as he reached over and placed his hand in Brian's lap. Brian groaned when Justin started rubbing softly. 

"Not far, only about five minutes if I do the speed limit," he said. Justin nodded, leaning closer to his ear. 

"And if you speed?" he asked, flicking his tongue out to lick at Brian's ear.

"Fuck … if I speed, probably around three minutes," he said. Justin smiled, pulling his hand out of Brian's lap. 

"I guess I can keep my hands to myself until then," Justin said, glancing out the window. Brian glanced over at him and pushes his foot down harder on the gas pedal. 

\-----

Brian opened the door to his loft and threw his jacket onto the couch out of habit. He turned around and gestured Justin inside. Justin came inside and pulled the door shut. He put his hands into his pockets and looked around. 

"This is a pretty nice place you got here," Justin complimented. Brian smirked.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. He offered one to Justin, who refused.

"No, I'm good," he said. Brian nodded, downing the entire bottle and then heading back to Justin. Justin grinned at him, leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss. Brian's hands went down to rest on Justin's hips, pulling him as he walked backwards towards the bedroom. Once his heel hit the stairs, he pulled away from Justin and smiled, going up the stairs, pulling his shirt off as he went. Justin followed him, ridding himself of his shirt as well. Brian grabbed the front of Justin's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them; pushing them down. Justin did the same to Brian, only Brian wasn't wearing any underwear. Justin smirked and pushed Brian back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

Brian leaned up, capturing Justin's mouth in a kiss again, reaching his hands around Justin's body and sliding them inside his boxer briefs, pushing them down. Justin kicked them off once he was able to, laying his body down on top of Brian's and grinding his crotch down on him. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth, flipping them over so he was on top. Justin pulled away and grinned. 

"Control freak, are we?" Justin asked. Brian smirked.

"I guess you could say that," he said, his hands roaming over Justin's body. He grabbed ahold of Justin's rapidly hardening cock and began stroking it. He grinned at the way Justin's eyes shut tight and his mouth opened slightly. Brian leaned up close to his ear and licked at it. 

Justin gasped when he felt Brian's hand on him and closed his eyes. His mouth fell open when he moaned, and he pushed his hips up into Brian's hand. Brian quickened his strokes, nibbling on Justin's ear. Justin reached down and stilled Brian's hand. 

"Fuck me," he groaned when Brian's eyes found his. Brian smirked, using his free hand to salute Justin.

 

"Sir, yes, sir," he teased, grabbing the lube out of his nightstand. Opening it up, he squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up. He glanced down at Justin and grinned, sliding one finger inside. Justin moaned, licking his lips. Brian moved the finger in and out, then added a second. He scissored them, stretching Justin's hole open. Justin moaned. 

"God, enough … just fuck me," Justin commanded. Brian smirked, grabbing a condom and sliding it on. He applied more lube to his cock and pushed inside. Justin moaned loudly, arching his back. Brian's pace started out slow, but he quickly sped it up. Justin reached up, his arms holding onto Brian's shoulders. He moved one hand behind Brian's head and pulled it down, kissing him. Brian kissed him back, sliding his tongue into Justin's mouth as his thrusts increased in speed. 

Justin's head fell back onto the pillow and he ran his hands through his own hair, pulling at it. Brian leaned his head down and sucked at Justin's neck, licking and nipping at the skin there. Justin moaned, tangling a hand into Brian's hair. 

"Oh, fuck …" Justin panted, his legs wrapping around Brian's waist to push him in further. Brian reached between their bodies and grabbed Justin's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Justin gasped when he felt Brian's hand on him and arched his back again. Brian's thrusts got harder and faster still, and soon Justin was cumming all over Brian's and his chests. Feeling Justin's ass muscles clenching him, Brian came as well. He collapsed on top of Justin in a sweaty heap. After a few moments, he was able to move again, and he pulled out and rolled off of Justin. 

"Fuck," Brian said, removing the condom and tying it off, throwing it into the wastebasket next to his bed. Justin nodded, agreeing. 

"Yeah, fuck," he said. Brian smiled at him and Justin laughed. "Do you have like, a towel or something that I can use to clean this up?" he asked, gesturing at his chest. Brian smirked. 

"Yeah … the bathroom's through there," he said, pointing. Justin nodded, getting up off the bed.

"Mind if I take a shower?" he asked. Brian shook his head.

"Nah, go right ahead," he said. He watched as Justin went into the bathroom and heard the water start. He grinned and got up, heading into the bathroom, pulling open the shower door. Justin felt the cold air and turned around. 

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. Brian smiled.

"Taking a shower," he said, joining Justin under the spray of the water. 

After the fuck in the shower, Justin was exhausted, so Brian let him stay. Brian knew he'd probably regret it when woke up and the kid was all lovey dovey with him. But he went against his better judgement and let him stay anyway. He wasn't sure how it happened, but sometime during the course of the night, Brian ended up sleeping with his arm thrown around Justin's waist, holding him close. 

\-----

Brian woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around for any sign of the blond from the night before. Nothing. Brian groaned, getting out of bed and heading to the coffee maker. He laughed when he saw the pot already going and a note sitting next to it. 

_Brian,_  
Thanks for the great night. I didn't want there to be any weirdness when we woke up, so I just left. Maybe I'll see you around.   
-Justin 

Brian smiled, putting the note back down and heading into his bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for work. He caught himself hoping that he would see Justin around, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. 

End Chapter One  
10-19-05


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brian walked into the diner bright and early the next day. He sat in the booth in the back corner that he always occupied. He smiled when Deb appeared with a coffee. 

"Mornin' Brian. You want anything else?" she asked. Brian shook his head.

"No thanks, Deb," he said, taking a sip of the hot beverage. She nodded, and walked away. Just then, the bell on the door rang and in walked a tall man who came over and sat across from Brian. 

"Morning Brian," he said. Brian took another sip of his coffee, and Deb came back over.

"Hello, Emmett," Brian said, putting his cup back down.

"What can I get for you, honey?" Debbie asked. 

"Coffee and a donut, please," he said. 

"Coming right up," Deb said, walking away. Emmett glanced at Brian and chuckled.

"Somebody got seriously fucked out last night," he observed. Brian laughed. "So, he was that good?" Emmett asked. Brian nodded. 

"He almost wore me out," he said.

"Somebody wore you out? You, Mr. Brian 'I Only Fuck You Once' Kinney?" Emmett asked. Brian glared at him.

"I said almost," he clarified. Emmett smiled.

"Uh-huh," he said. Brian kicked him under the table.

"So where's Theodore this morning?" Brian asked. Emmett shrugged.

"He wanted to go right to the school, he didn't want to stop at the diner," he informed Brian. Brian shrugged. 

"Whatever. Come on, hurry the fuck up and eat that, because I want to get going," Brian said. Emmett rolled his eyes. 

"You don't have to give me a ride, you know. I can walk," Emmett said. Brian shrugged, standing up and throwing some money down on the table. 

"I know," he said, heading for the door. Emmett grabbed his donut and ran out the door, following Brian to his car. 

\-----

Brian wasn't sure what made him want to go into teaching. It wasn't the kids, because he sure as hell didn't enjoy them enough. It wasn't the pay, because he didn't get paid that much anyway. He sat at his desk, thinking about that when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. He stood up, writing some stuff on the dry erase board, waiting for his class to file into the classroom. He had Sophomore Computer the first period, and that had to be the most boring class to teach. It was full of 'How to use Microsoft Works' and 'How fast can you type?'. He hated it. Freshman was even worse, but that wasn't until the last two periods of the day. 

The second bell signaled the beginning of class. He shut the door and turned to face the class. The announcements came over the PA system. 

"Good morning, Ridgemont Academy! Today is Wednesday, October 19, 2005!" came the way too cheery voice of an announcer. Normally it was just students doing the announcements. Brian ignored all the announcements about club meetings, and stupid school business. He smirked when he heard the familiar voice of a friend, though. 

"Good morning, students. This is Principal Schmidt here, and I just wanted to congratulate the boy's basketball team on their victory last night. I want you all to go out and support them on Friday night's game against Bratenhal Academy!" Brian laughed out loud at the lack of enthusiasm in Ted's voice.

"Thank you, Principal Schmidt for that. That's all we've got for you guys today. Have a terrific day!" the announcements ended. Brian shook his head, standing up and going back by the board. 

"Alright, everyone … open your books to page 26 and get started on the activities that are on that page. If you have any questions, raise your hand, and I'll come to you," Brian instructed, sitting back down at his desk. Yeah, Sophomore Computer was boring as hell, but it was also really easy. 

\-----

Justin entered the police station and smiled at certain people. He walked all the way back to his office and went inside, sitting down. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, no matter what he did. His night with Brian was amazing. He heard a knock on his door and glanced up. Seeing his chief, he smiled. 

"Hey, Matt. What's going on?" he asked. Matt McDonald walked into the room.

"Nothing … just wondering where the paperwork for that traffic chase was," McDonald said. Justin opened a drawer and handed him a file. 

"There you go," he said, still smiling. McDonald took the file.

"Thanks, Taylor. I appreciate this. With Geraldo out on medical leave, it's hard to find someone who's willing to do the paperwork," he said. Justin nodded. 

"Yeah, well there's not much happening with me, so I don't mind," he said. McDonald nodded, turning and leaving the office. Justin shook his head, turning on his computer. He answered a few e-mails and then surfed the net for awhile. He hated when there was nothing to do undercover. 

\-----

That evening, Brian stood up on the catwalk again. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was looking for a blond head. He smiled when Emmett came up to him. 

"Hey, Bri! Lookin' for that guy from last night?" Emmett asked him. Brian raised a brow at him.

"What guy?" he asked. Emmett laughed.

"You can't fool me!" he said. Brian shook his head, looking back down at the crowd. "Okay, so, I had this kid come into my office today … he had this crazy looking rash on his lower back. I was like … what the fuck, kid?" Brian laughed. He loved Emmett's nurse stories. 

"Well, did you figure out what it was?" Brian asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? What if it was contagious? Fuck that shit. I sent the kid home," Emmett laughed. Brian laughed as well, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe that he, Emmett, and Ted all ended up working at the same school. 

"Way to show compassion, Em," Brian teased. Emmett flicked him off.

"So, am I ever going to meet this mystery man?" Emmett asked, raising a brow. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Brian said, staring at Justin who just appeared out of the crowd. Emmett smirked.

"I'm talking about that blond that you're eating up with your eyes," he said. Brian pushed him and headed down to the dance floor. He saw Justin dancing with a hot guy, and contemplated cutting in, but changed his mind and shook his head, leaving the club. 

Justin saw Brian and smiled. He said bye to the guy he was dancing with and headed to where Brian was. He was about to call out to him, when he saw him shake his head and leave. Frowning, Justin glanced around the club and decided to leave as well. 

\-----

Friday night, Brian sat at his loft alone. He didn't feel like going to Babylon, because he kept seeing Justin and kept being tempted to break his own rule. So he opted for a quiet night alone in his loft. The buzzer rang and Brian got up to let the takeout guy in. He was surprised when he pulled open the door to see his friend Michael. 

"Mikey! Hey, what are you doing here?" Brian asked, moving aside to let his friend in. Michael shrugged.

"Ben had a lecture to write, and papers to grade, so I decided I'd go out. I thought you'd be at Babylon … I'm lucky I caught you!" Michael said. Brian shook his head. 

"I'm not going to Babylon tonight, Mikey. Tonight's my night off from clubbing," Brian smiled. Michael laughed.

"Night off from clubbing? Since when do you take a night off from clubbing?" he asked. Brian shrugged.

"Since I don't really feel like going out tonight," he said. He heard the buzzer again. "You're just in time for some Thai … in the mood?" he asked. Michael shrugged. 

"I'll grab some plates out of the kitchen," he offered. Brian went to the door to pay the delivery guy and then carried the bags of food into the living room, sitting down on the floor. Michael came into the living room carrying two plates, two beers, and a piece of paper. He set the plates and beers down on the table and held up the paper. "What's this?" he asked. Brian glanced up. 

"I don't know, what is it?" Brian asked. Michael looked at the paper and read off of it.

"Brian, thanks for the great night. I didn't want there to be any weirdness when we woke up, so I just left. Maybe I'll see you around. Justin," Michael paused, looking up at him. "Who's Justin, and since when do you let tricks spend the night?" Michael asked. Brian shrugged. 

"Just some trick. I fucked him so hard he almost passed out, and I felt bad for him, so I let him stay," Brian shrugged again. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what does it matter to you, anyway?" Brian asked. Michael shrugged, crumpling up the paper and throwing it on the ground. 

"I was just curious," he said. Brian rolled his eyes, opening the bags of food and putting a mixture of different stuff on his plate. 

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," he said. Michael looked at him for a second, and then they both burst out laughing.

\-----

Saturday morning, Brian wakes up when he hears an annoying ringing that won't stop. He groans, rolling over in his bed and grabbing the ringing phone. 

"What?" he growls to the unfortunate caller. 

"Brian? It's Ted. Turn on the news, now," Ted ordered.

"What? Fuck you, Theodore … I was sleeping!" Brian whined. 

"Get your ass out of bed and turn on the news, now!" Ted repeated. Brian groaned, getting out of bed and going down the stairs into the living room, grabbing the remote and flicking on the television. 

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" Brian asked as the picture came to focus in his brain.

"One of our students, one of the seniors," Ted said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You got me out of bed because one of the students is on the news? Asshole!" Brian was about to hang up when the news anchor began talking again. 

"This is it, Brian! Watch!" Ted said. Brian rolled his eyes, and turned the volume up.

"Now, for a recap of our top story this morning. The body of an 18-year old Ridgemont Academy student was found behind the school this morning. Police have no suspects at this time, and they're not releasing any names. In other news…" Brian stopped listening. 

"Brian? Brian? Brian!" Brian heard Ted calling him from the phone that was now at his side. He raised the phone to his ear.

"Holy fuck," he said softly.

"I know, I couldn't believe it when I heard," Ted said.

"Do you know what student it was?" Brian asked.

"No, the police aren't releasing names yet."

"Jesus Christ. Well, keep me updated, okay?" 

"Will do. Bye, Brian." Ted hung up. Brian shook his head, turning off the television and going to make some coffee.

\-----

Justin groaned when he heard his cell ringing on Saturday morning. A hand reached out from underneath the comforter and grabbed it, flipping it open. 

"Taylor," he said in a sleepy voice. 

"Taylor, it's McDonald. We have a job for you," came the voice of his chief. A little more awake now, Justin sat up.

"A job? What kind of job?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"A boy was murdered at a local high school. We need you to find out who the murderer was," the chief said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Justin asked.

"Well, Taylor, how do you feel about going back to high school?"

End Chapter Two  
10-20-05


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Justin pulled his car into an empty parking spot near the front of Ridgemont Academy around noon. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had gone through high school already. And the only thing that got him through high school the first time were the hot guys. And, now, he was 26. All the guys in this school were total jailbait. Sighing, Justin grabbed his messenger bag and headed into the school. 

As he waited outside the principal's office, he thought of why he was there again. The boy who had been murdered, Jason Kemp, was a student here. The police had a few suspects, but nothing concrete enough. Jason's mother said that he had been getting threats for awhile. It seems that his classmates didn't like the fact that Jason was a homo, and very proud of it. So, Justin was given an assignment. Go to Ridgemont Academy and enroll as a student. Only the principal would know that he was really an undercover cop. He was to make it known that he was gay, and then wait. See if the murderer presented himself to Justin. See if Justin got put into the same boat that Jason did. 

But other than that, Justin still had to take the classes, and do the homework, and take the tests that the rest of the high school students did. And for that reason, he was pissed off. He understood why he had to, but the thought of repeating his senior year pissed him off. 

"Justin?" he heard his name, and he glanced up. The secretary smiled at him. "Principal Schmidt will see you now," she said. Justin forced a smile and stood up, heading into the principal's office. He couldn't help but smirk when that thought crossed his mind. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" he mumbled to himself, for the fiftieth time that morning. 

\-----

Brian waited until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class. He closed the door and moved to the front of the room. 

"Okay, kids," he said, sitting on the edge of his desk up at the front of the room. "We've been studying up on how to do photo manipulations. It's time for your first project with our new photo editing program," he said. He turned around and started writing something on the board. He heard a knock on the door and turned around. "Johnson, get the door. Tell whoever it is to turn their ass around. Nobody's late to my class," he said seriously. 

"It's Principal Schmidt," the kid said, opening the door.

"Brian … er, Mr. Kinney … this is a new student, Justin Taylor, he's enrolled in this class," Ted said. Brian's head snapped around and his mouth dropped open when he laid eyes on the new student. It was Justin … his trick from the other night! The one that he couldn't get out of his mind. 

Justin's eyes shot to the teacher when he heard the principal call him Mr. Kinney. He couldn't fucking believe his luck. His teacher was going to be the same guy that danced through his mind every single night. How would he ever get any work done? 

"Mr. Kinney? Are you okay?" one of the other students asked, bringing both Justin and Brian out of their trances. Brian cleared his throat and nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Schmidt," Brian said to Ted, who nodded and left the room. Justin kept standing by the door. "Well, kid, welcome to the class," he said, painfully aware that the only free computer was the one right by his desk. Justin walked over to the computer and sat down. "Oh, no, aren't you going to tell the class about yourself? Isn't that what new students do?" Brian asked. A few students in his class chuckled. Justin glared at him, but stood up and faced the students. 

"Hi, my name's Justin Taylor … I'm 17," he said, then cringed at what Brian must be thinking, but continued, "I used to go to Bratenhal Academy, but I couldn't stand it there, so I transferred here," he said. He went to sit down, but then remembered why he was there, and added something else. "Oh yeah, and I'm a big queer. So if you have a problem with that, deal with it or don't talk to me," he said, and then sat down. Brian stared at the back of his head like he was insane. The students in the class were all whispering and laughing. 

"Alright, alright! Settle down! Anyway, kids, here's what you're going to do for this class period. I want you to surf the internet, and find a movie poster that you want to use. We're going to eventually put your head on one of the actor or actresses bodies. So … get to work on finding a poster. Since we have shortened class periods today, that's all you'll have time to do today, but then tomorrow we'll get started on the manipulations," he said. He moved back to his desk and sat down, doing something on his computer. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over the top of it to look at Justin every few seconds. 

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their books and belongings. They all headed towards the door.

"Don't forget! I want you all to know exactly what poster you're using at the beginning of class tomorrow! So if you didn't find one today, find one tonight and save it on a disk!" he called out. “Taylor, I need you to stay after so I can fill you in on a few things," he said to the blond. Justin nodded. Brian sat at his computer and waited until the last student left the room. He stood up and walked over to the door and shut it. He turned to Justin. 

"So … uh … small world, huh?" Justin said. Brian narrowed his eyes at him.

"You never told me you were 17 years old! What the fuck were you doing at Babylon if you were 17?" Brian asked. Justin shrugged. 

"You never asked me how old I was," he said, which was true. Brian didn't really have a reason to ask Justin how old he was, since he found him drinking at the bar in a club. 

"How'd you manage to get the alcohol, then? Those bartenders are assholes," Brian pointed out. He didn't want to believe that he fucked a 17-year-old kid. Who was now his student. 

"Uh, duh … fake ID," Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about that. I could lose my job," Brian said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Justin said, picking up his bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Kinney, I have to go to my next class," he continued. Brian watched him walk out of the room, cursing himself for the way he stared at Justin's ass as he walked away. 

This was going to be a long rest of the year.

\-----

Justin sat in his next class and wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't believe the unfortunate circumstances he found himself in. That teacher almost blew his cover. Granted, he didn't do it in front of anyone else, but he did do it. 

Sitting in his desk, he cursed the unfairness of life. He had to sit here in class, paying attention as some old guy rambled on and on about American History, when he could be down the hall, bent over a desk with Brian behind him, ramming his huge cock home … 

Okay. It was thoughts like that that were going to get him into trouble. Because now, he was sitting in class, not paying attention as some old guy rambled on about American History … with a huge hard on. 

\-----

Brian sat at his desk during his last period of the day. His freshman students were busy working on something, and he was just thinking. He couldn't get the image of Justin out of his head. It was bad enough when he saw the blond at night at Babylon. Now he'd have to see him everyday at the school. How could he have missed the fact that the kid was 17? He sure as hell didn't fuck like a 17-year-old!

The ringing bell brought him out of his thoughts. "Okay, guys, you'll have tomorrow's class period to finish up those PowerPoint presentations, and I want them ready to present on Friday," he said, going up and erasing the board. He sat back down at his desk and worked on a couple things he needed to do before he went home. 

A knock on his door took his attention away from the grades he was working on, and he glanced at the door. He wasn't extremely surprised to see Justin standing on the other side of the door. Brian sighed, motioning him inside. Justin came in and closed the door behind him. 

"What can I do for you, Taylor?" Brian asked. Justin moved over to the desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Okay, look. I know this is going to be awkward. But you have to just be my teacher, and I have to just be your student," Justin said. Brian laughed. 

"Well, what the fuck else would you be to me?" he asked. Justin shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page, here," Justin said. Brian nodded, saving his work and shutting down his computer. He picked up his bag and started putting his grade book and files and stuff inside. 

"We're on the same page. But don't expect any special treatment because I fucked you," Brian said. Justin shrugged.

"I wouldn't even think of it," he said. He stood up and noticed a pen on the floor. Deciding to be a pain in the ass he bent over to pick it up, making sure his ass was in clear view of Brian. Brian glanced at Justin's ass as the pants tightened around it and he actually licked his lips. He shook his head. Straightening up, Justin slipped the pen inside Brian's shirt pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked. Justin shrugged.

"Me? Nothing. See you tomorrow, Mr. Kinney," he said with a smirk, leaving the room. Brian stared after him, willing his hard on to go down. 

\-----

Later that evening, Brian sat at his computer, finishing up his grades. He stretched, rubbing his eyes as the phone rang. Reaching over, he picked it up. 

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brian Kinney, please," the voice said. Brian glanced at the caller ID and frowned. He didn't recognize the number.

"This is Brian Kinney, can I help you?" he asked. 

"Mr. Kinney, this is Detective Lockley. I was assigned Jason Kemp's murder investigation. I understand you were his teacher?" the woman asked. 

"Yes, I was. I taught Computer to him," Brian said. He wasn't sure how teaching the kid computer had anything to do with his murder. 

"We have it on record that Jason was seen out on Liberty Avenue on Friday night, the night he was murdered. The last known sighting of him, the person said they saw him with you," Detective Lockley said. 

"What? I wasn't even out Friday night," Brian defended. 

"Do you have a valid alibi?"

"My friend Michael Novotny, he came over and we ate Thai food I ordered in, and we just hung out."

"And this Michael Novotny can verify that?"

"Yes, just give him a call," Brian couldn't believe that someone said that Jason was seen with him. 

"We'll follow up on this, Mr. Kinney, and give you a call back. You might need to come down to the station with your friend, and each make a statement," Detective Lockley said. Brian shook his head. 

"Alright, just keep me informed," he said, and hung up the phone. He had no idea who would say something like that … he just hoped that he wasn't going to be put on the suspect list in a murder case. 

\-----

Over the next week, Brian and Justin tried to keep their eyes off of each other in class, and when they passed each other in the hall. It was almost impossible to do, but they each pulled it off, willing down many hard ons in the process. 

Brian headed into the bathroom during his free period. He'd had to take a piss since like, 7am. He went to the urinal and closed his eyes, starting his business. He heard the door open, but didn't open his eyes until he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He glanced over at the door and saw Justin there. He groaned. Great. Just what he needed. 

Justin couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Brian. He wanted this man so badly. He couldn't deny that. And of course, it was a man that he couldn't have. Not only because Brian 'never did repeats', but because Justin was supposed to be his student. Justin licked his lips, going to a urinal as well. Brian glanced over at him and Justin offered him a smile. 

“Hey,” Justin said softly. Brian looked away.

“Hey. It’s not a good idea to be following me, Justin,” Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I wasn’t following you, I had to take a piss,” he said. Brian nodded.

“Sure,” he said, tucking his cock back into his pants. Justin huffed a laugh.

“You’re so incredibly arrogant, you know that?” Justin asked. “You think everyone wants you, that you’re some kind of a god.” Brian raised a brow and smirked.

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want me?” he asked. Justin fought internally with himself. Part of him wanted to throw himself at Brian, but the other half knew it couldn’t happen.

“No, I don’t want you,” he said, tucking his own cock back into his pants. “I’ve had you, and once was enough,” he said, going to wash his hands. Brian followed him to the sink and washed his hands as well.

“You’re full of shit,” Brian said, looking at Justin’s reflection in the mirror. Justin rolled his eyes.

“I am not full of shit. I just don’t want you,” he said, drying his hands on a paper towel and going to walk out of the bathroom. Brian couldn’t fight his own urges any longer, and he reached out, grabbing Justin’s arm and pulling him roughly back to him. He locked the bathroom door and then pushed Justin up against it.

“You’re telling me you don’t want any of this?” he asked, a hand going down to rub the bulge in Justin’s pants. Justin closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“What … what are you doing?” he asked. Brian leaned down, nibbling at Justin’s earlobe.

“Giving you what you want,” he whispered into Justin’s ear. Justin moaned softly, and that was all the encouragement Brian needed. He pulled Justin into a stall and pushed him against the wall. Justin wanted to protest, to say that it wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t. He wanted this so badly. Instead, he just grabbed Brian’s tie, pulling his face down to kiss him.

Brian kissed Justin hard, reaching between their bodies to unbutton and unzip Justin’s tight jeans. He pushed them down, reaching his hand around to cup Justin’s ass. Justin untucked Brian’s shirt and helped rid him of his pants. Brian grabbed a condom out of his pocket before he let them pool at his feet. 

“We need to make this quick,” Justin said breathlessly when he pulled out of the kiss. Brian nodded, and Justin turned around, exposing his ass for Brian. Brian ripped open the condom wrapper and put it on, then sucked on two fingers, using them to open and lube Justin up.

“Enough, already, just fuck me!” Justin ordered. Brian grinned, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the base of his cock. He lined it up with Justin’s hole, and pushed inside. They both moaned at the connection. Justin rested his head against the wall in front of him, and Brian leaned forward, burying his face in Justin’s hair.

Brian thrust fast and hard, the fact that they might get caught was making him hotter. He bit down on Justin’s shoulder, holding onto his hips, pulling his hips back to meet him. Justin let his head fall back on Brian’s shoulder, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He pushed his ass back to meet Brian’s thrusts.

Brian felt the tell-tale signs that he was going to reach climax soon, so he reached around and grabbed onto Justin’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Justin couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat when he felt Brian’s hand on him. He knew this was almost over, yet he didn’t want it to end. Brian ran his thumb over the tip of Justin’s cock and Justin gasped, shooting all over the wall in front of him. Brian felt Justin’s ass muscles clenching him and he came as well. 

After they both finished riding the waves of their orgasm, Brian pulled out and dropped the used condom into the toilet. He pulled his pants back up, and worked on fastening him. Justin did the same. Brian was tucking his shirt in, and Justin reached up, tightening his tie for him. Brian couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

The exited the stall and stood in front of the mirror, making sure that they didn’t look like they just had a quickie in the bathroom. Or the janitor’s closet. Or any other places that were running through Justin’s mind that he’d like to get fucked by Brian in. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Brian leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Justin glanced up at him.

“Later,” Brian said, a tongue-in-cheek grin on his face as he walked out of the bathroom. Justin stared after him for a few moments before shaking his head and laughing softly, exiting the bathroom as well.

End Chapter Three  
10-28-05


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I know, I know. This chapter took forever, and I apologize. I want to say thanks to Amanda (qaffanfictionprojects) for the bunny, and to Jess for beta-ing. =)_

* * *

Chapter Four

Brian stretched, reaching his arms high over his head. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:34pm. Standing up from his desk, he went over into his kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, picking up his cordless phone on the way back to the computer. He sat down and hit Speed Dial number 6, dialing his favorite Chinese place. He ordered some food, and then turned off the phone, turning his attention to the photo manipulation projects he was grading. 

He just finished grading Kathy Szerensci's photo manipulation, where she put herself in the movie Titanic. He rolled his eyes, throwing her labeled floppy disk in the done pile, picking up the next. He smirked when he saw the name Justin Taylor scrawled on the disk. Popping it in, he opened the project and just kind of stared. He couldn't believe what he saw, but couldn't help cracking a smile at it. 

Justin had gone way above and beyond what the project asked for. The project called for you to place your head on the other's body. Justin changed an entire body. Brian smiled. Justin had taken the poster for Mr. & Mrs. Smith, and had put his head on Angelina Jolie's body. Then, he did more touch-ups here and there to make it look like the body of a man. He also erased the 's' at the end of Mrs., so that the title of the movie was now Mr. & Mr. Smith. 

Brian shook his head, writing down Justin's grade on the grading sheet, and adding a few teacherly comments. He closed out of Justin's and was about to eject his disk, when he noticed a second file on the floppy titled 'Preliminary'. Out of curiosity, Brian clicked on it and opened it. 

It was the same movie poster, after Justin did all the work on it. Only, as Brian looked closer at Brad Pitt's face, he noticed that it wasn't Brad Pitt's face, it was his own. Raising a brow, Brian smirked and shook his head. That kid was really something. Biting his thumb, Brian went into his own Document folder. He pulled up his class phone list. He had all the students give him their phone number so that he could call them if he had a question on their project. He'd never used it. Until now. 

\-----

Justin sat in his apartment, telling Daphne about high school the second time around.

"Well, isn't there any eye candy?" she asked. Justin laughed.

"They're all like 17 or 18, Daph. I'm 26. It's illegal," he said. She shrugged.

"Technicalities," she said. "There has to be something that gets you through the day. I can't picture you just sitting there in class," she added. Justin smiled. 

"Well, there's a hot teacher," he said. Daphne laughed.

"Hot, eh?" Justin nodded.

"You remember the other day when I was telling you about that really hot fuck I had? The guy I picked up at Babylon?" he asked. Daphne nodded. 

"Yeah, I remember."

"Him," he said. Daphne's mouth dropped open. Justin laughed as his cell phone rang. He shook his head, picking it up.

"Taylor," he answered, out of habit.

"Is that any way to answer the phone, kid?" came a voice he recognized, but couldn't place.

"Who is this?" he asked. He could only think of one person that called him kid, but there was no way that Brian was calling him.

"Who do you think it is?" Justin shook his head. It was Brian.

"What the hell are you doing calling me?" Justin asked.

"I had a question about your project," Brian said. Justin smiled, shaking his head.

"A question about my project, Mr. Kinney? Okay … ask away," Justin said, glancing at Daphne. Daphne covered her mouth.

"Why'd you make two?" Brian asked.

"Because I was bored," Justin said. He covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand and looked at Daphne. "Hey, call me for dinner or something," he whispered. Daphne covered her mouth to muffler her laughter. Justin shook his head. 

"And why'd you put my face on one of them?" Brian asked.

"What, you didn't like it?" Justin asked. He glared at Daphne, who rolled her eyes.

"Justin! Dinner!" she said. Justin smiled at her.

"Hey, Mr. Kinney, I have to go eat dinner. Can I give you a call back later on the number that came up on the caller ID?" he asked. Daphne raised a brow at him, and he ignored her. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up late, don't worry about waking me up," Brian said, not sure why he was giving the kid permission to call him. 

"Alright, I'll call you later," Justin said, and hung up. Daphne looked at him.

"You're insane," she said. Justin laughed.

"What the fuck am I supposed to tell him?" he asked.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. Justin didn't say anything, and that was the only answer she needed. "Justin … that's a bad idea!" 

"I know, Daphne. I know it's a bad idea. But I can't help it!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay? Falling for your 'teacher', it's not a smart thing to do. What happens when he finds out the truth?" Daphne asked. Justin shrugged. 

"I don't know. But I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," he said, shrugging.

\-----

Later that evening, a ringing telephone brought Brian back to Earth. He was running on autopilot, trying to get all these projects graded tonight. Cursing, Brian glanced away from the computer screen and blinked a few times, picking up the phone and pressing the 'Talk' button. 

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Kinney? It's Detective Lockley again," came the woman's voice. Brian switched the phone from his right ear to his left.

"Detective. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Your alibi checked out okay, Michael Novotny said that he was with you the night of the murder. But he also said that he did leave. So, he wasn't with you the entire night. We'll have to keep you on our list of suspects. Don't be surprised if there's some cops at the school in the next few days," she informed him. Brian shook his head. He couldn't fucking believe this! 

"This is bullshit, lady. I didn't do anything," he insisted.

"That's for us to decide, Mr. Kinney. I'll be in touch," she said and hung up. Brian turned off the phone.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

\-----

Justin had ushered Daphne out of his apartment not long after he got off the phone with Brian.

"Justin, be careful," was her last warning before she left. Justin closed the door and sighed. He glanced at the phone, but shook his head. He'd call him back later. Heading into the bathroom, he turned on the water to take a shower.

While in the shower, he was soaping up his body and couldn't help the image of Brian in his head as his hand traveled down to his cock. He stopped himself. "I have more control than that," he told himself, finishing up his shower and turning off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried himself off, walking naked around the apartment, turning off lights and grabbing his cell phone on the way to his bedroom. 

Getting comfortable in his bed, he contemplated actually calling Brian back. He wanted to. Really badly. Fuck calling him, he wanted to get dressed and head over to Brian's place right now. But he knew that he couldn't do that. He couldn't go over there, as much as he wanted to. So, he settled for calling the man back. He accessed Brian's number through his recent calls list and waited while the phone rang. 

\-----

Brian was just stepping out of the shower as well when he heard his phone ringing. He ran out to the desk to grab it, pressing 'Talk' as he walked back up into his bedroom. 

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well, Mr. Kinney, is that any way to answer the phone?" came the smiling, teasing voice of Justin Taylor. Brian couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he climbed naked into his bed. 

"Taylor. What can I do for you?" he asked, settling against his pillow, reaching over and shutting off the light.

"I don't know. You tell me. You were the one that called me in the first place," Justin said. He couldn't stop his hand from slipping under his covers to start stroking his semi-hard cock slowly. Brian's voice alone was sexy as hell, and he closed his eyes, seeing the man's face, his arms, his body, on the inside of his eyelids. 

"I called you to ask you about your project. But I got the answer I needed, so there's really no reason that you had to call me back," Brian said. He heard Justin's breathing slowly increase, and his cock got harder. Justin was touching himself. He grinned. "But, obviously, you felt you had to call me back. Now, why was that?" 

"Because I said that I would. And I always do what I say I'm going to do," Justin said. His hand was moving faster, and he was trying not to make any sounds that would give himself away to Brian. Little did he know, Brian's hand was busy under his own covers as well. 

"Oh. Is that all? I thought it had something to do with the fact that you're jerking yourself off right now," Brian said. Justin's hand stilled on his cock. He didn't say anything. "You still there, kid?" 

"How did you know?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"Come on, Justin. I can hear you breathing," he said. Justin smiled, moving his hand again.

"Oh. Well, yeah. That has something to do with it," he said. Brian smirked, moving his own hand faster.

"Yeah? Thought so. You horny teenagers are all the same. I'm sure you're imagining my mouth on your cock. Aren't you?"

"Mmm, more like my dick up your ass," Justin said, allowing himself to be more vocal now that he knew Brian was aware of what he was doing. Brian chuckled softly. 

"Not gonna happen, kid," he said, his own voice getting more breathy. He licked his lips. Justin heard the breathiness in Brian's voice and grinned. 

"You're doing it, too. You're touching yourself, I can hear you breathing," he said. Brian smirked.

"See? I'm teaching you more than just computers," he said. 

"I'm thinking about the way you fucked me in that bathroom," Justin said. Brian closed his eyes, remembering.

"Mmm, yeah, that was a great fuck," he said, stroking himself faster. "The way you begged me to fuck you."

"Well, we didn't really have all that much time," Justin defended. Brian smirked.

"Tell me what you're doing," he said, his voice getting husky. Justin smiled. He was about to launch all into the phone sex, but then he remembered that he's supposed to be seventeen. When he was seventeen he had never had phone sex. Although, he wasn't fucking his incredibly hot 'teacher' when he was seventeen, either. 

"What? Brian … I … I've never done that before," Justin said.

"You've never had phone sex? You're kidding!"

"No, never," Justin lied. Brian smirked.

"Such an innocent little boy," he teased.

"Hey, fuck you. I'm far from innocent, I'll have you know."

"Oh, I know," Brian said in a deep voice. Justin smiled. "Anyway. Keep touching yourself, and just tell me what you're doing. What you're thinking about. How it makes you feel," Brian said. 

"Oh, okay. I can do that," Justin said. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, stroking himself again, starting out slowly, and speeding up. 

"Anytime now," Brian said.

"Shut up. Okay. I'm laying in my bed. Naked. Stroking my hard cock and thinking about you," Justin said.

"Nice start. Keep going. What about me?"

Justin bit his lip, stroking faster. "Mmm … I'm imagining your mouth on my cock, sucking it. You're so fucking hot, Brian … and you have an amazing fucking mouth," he said, keeping his hand moving. 

"Mmhmm …"

"God, I wish you were here, or I was there … so that I could feel your hot, wet mouth on my cock for real. Then I'd roll over with my ass in the air. My hole begging you to fuck it," his breaths were getting shorter, and he was breathing heavier. Brian bit his lip, working his hand faster. 

"Uh-huh. Then what, Justin? How would you want me to fuck you?"

"Fast and hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't sit down tomorrow in school. Fuck me so hard my eyes roll back in my head. Fuck me so hard that I want to pass out," Justin practically moaned all the words as he moved his hand faster, bringing himself closer to climax. Brian moaned at Justin's words. 

"Uhhh…" Brian couldn't really form a coherent thought as his hand moved faster.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream when I cum," Justin said. He heard Brian's breathing pick up and then heard him gasp. Hearing Brian cum, Justin bit down on his lip and moaned Brian's name when he came. He took a few moments to let himself come down from his high before he spoke. 

"That was great," Brian said, cleaning himself up.

"So I did good my first time?" Justin asked, cleaning himself up as well. Brian smiled.

"You get an A+," he smirked. Justin laughed.

"I'll collect that tomorrow. You think I could earn some extra credit tomorrow?" he asked, against his better judgement. Brian smiled. 

"I think it's a possibility. See me after your class tomorrow," he said. Justin nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight, Mr. Kinney," he said.

"Night, Justin," Brian hung up the phone. He knew it was a bad idea to be fucking one of his students. Especially if he was being investigated in that other student's murder. But, as many times as he told himself it was a bad idea, all he had to do was see Justin's face, his smile, and he was a goner. He shook his head at himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Justin closed his cell phone and put it on his nightstand, smiling to himself. He heard Daphne's words 'be careful' in his head, but he ignored them. He fell asleep dreaming about Brian. 

\-----

When Justin got to school the next day, he saw that things were starting to take effect. Someone had spray painted 'FAG' across his locker. He rolled his eyes, opening the locker anyway, getting stuff out of it. He laughed when he saw the Ken doll hanging from a string inside of the locker. High school kids. How funny. 

"What's so funny, faggot?" some kid asked, pushing Justin against his locker. Justin rolled his eyes and turned to face the kids.

"Is this what makes you guys so 'cool'?" he asked, using the air quotations. "Teasing kids because they're different? Well, I'll bet you money that there's more than just showers going on in the locker room," Justin said with a smug grin. One of the jocks raised his hand to punch Justin. 

"You fucking faggot!" he yelled. Justin ducked, and the kid punched the locker behind him. 

"You guys gotta come up with a new insult. Faggot's getting pretty fucking old," he said, closing the locker and walking away. 

Brian saw what was going on from down the hallway and smiled when Justin walked away. He was about to head into his classroom when he saw the group of jocks turn to follow Justin. He rolled his eyes, heading in the direction to stop the idiots. 

"Boys, is there something I can help you with? Shouldn't you be getting to your homeroom?" he asked. They all glared at him and headed towards their homeroom. He shook his head, heading back down the hall to his classroom. 

\-----

Over the next week, not much changed. Justin kept getting bullied at school. He hoped by pissing the jocks off, he'd get closer to whoever it was that murdered that boy. Brian and Justin met twice that week in the bathroom during Justin's last period study hall. They'd have the most amazing sex, then split up, and go their separate ways. It was Friday, and Brian was straightening his tie after one of their quickies. Justin was washing the cum from giving Brian a blowjob off of his cheek. Brian smirked, watching him. 

"Sorry about that … I meant to warn you," he said. Justin turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. I think you were aiming for the chest of my shirt so that I would walk out of here with cumstains on my clothes," he said. Brian laughed. 

"That was exactly what I planned on doing," he said. Justin turned off the water and dried off his face with a paper towel.

"Be honest. Do I have anymore cum on my face?" he asked. Brian shook his head.

"No, it's all gone."

"What about in my hair?"

"I didn't shoot in your hair!" Brian laughed. Justin shrugged.

"I'm just making sure. Covering all the bases," he said. Brian shook his head, moving to the door.

"Uh-huh, have a good weekend, Sunshine," Brian said. He had taken to calling Justin 'Sunshine' because Justin had the biggest (most beautiful) smile he'd ever seen. 

"Brian, wait … could I, um, come over tonight?" Justin asked. Brian turned around, his hand on the doorknob.

"Come over tonight?" he asked. Justin nodded.

"Yeah. Come over tonight," he repeated. Brian let go of the door handle and moved back to Justin. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Justin's lips.

"I'll call you," he said, moving back to the door and opening it. "Later," he said, and then he was gone. Justin leaned against the sink. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself quietly. He had no clue why he was getting more involved with this teacher. Maybe he'd tell Brian the truth. Brian could keep a secret … after all, he'd been keeping the secret about them fucking. Justin sighed, leaning his head against the mirror. 

"That's it. I've made my decision. I'm telling Brian everything tonight when he calls me," he said to himself, leaving the bathroom and heading to his study hall. 

End Chapter Four  
11-11-05

_Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'll be able to get chapters out all that frequently anymore. My life is just getting way too busy. But I'm gonna try to get chapters out soon enough. Maybe I'll get lucky and have a huge burst of inspiration and write a lot this weekend. One can only hope. But I'm working all the time, and I'm going to school when I'm not working, and when I'm not doing either of those, I'm sleeping. Haha. So ... I apologize for the long breaks between chapters. And I hope you guys stick in there. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Justin stood at his sink, rinsing some dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. He glanced at the phone when he heard it ringing and picked it up. 

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Jus. What are you up to tonight?" Justin smiled when he heard Daphne's voice.

"Hey, Daph. I'm not sure what I'm doing tonight. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to go out with you, me, and Eric."

"I don't want to be the third wheel, Daph."

"You won't be!" she insisted. Justin laughed.

"Yes, I will be! But I'll hang out with you and Eric soon, I promise."

"Uh-huh," she sounded skeptical.

"I will. Besides, Brian's supposed to call me. I might be going over to his place tonight."

"Jus … is that such a good idea?"

"I'm gonna tell Brian everything tonight."

"Justin! You can't! That's the whole point of being UNDERCOVER!"

"I know, I know. But I have to tell him. He thinks I'm a high school kid! What happens if he finds out some other way? I want to be the one to tell him." 

"It's not gonna matter who tells him, Justin."

"Yes it will. Listen, I've made up my mind, I'm telling him. I can't lie to him anymore."

"Fine. You're so fucking stubborn."

"I'll be fine, Daph. I know you worry about me, but I'll be okay."

"Alright, alright. Just … be careful."

"I will. Have fun with Eric."

"Have fun with Brian."

"Don't do anything I'm probably going to do," Justin smiled.

"Shut up! Goodbye."

"Bye, Daph," Justin hung up his phone. He sighed, turning off the kitchen light and heading into the living room. He put a DVD in, and cuddled up on the couch, pulling a blanket on top of him. He glanced at his cell phone that was on the table and sighed, turning his attention to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

\-----

Brian stared down at the people at Babylon and sighed softly. He wouldn't admit that he was looking for a blond head.

"There is nobody here worth my time tonight," he said, shaking his head.

"Well then go home," Mikey said.

"Go home early on a Friday night?" Brian asked. He remembered that Justin wanted to come over. He'd like to have another night with the blond. Not the fast, quick, in and out sex in the bathroom, but a full night. 

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you spent the night in your loft," Mikey said. Brian handed Michael his bottle of beer. 

"You know what? You're right," he said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"That was too easy," he said. Brian smiled.

"I'm going home. But not necessarily to sleep," he smirked. Michael rolled his eyes.

"See ya," he called to Brian's retreating back. Brian reached a hand up and waved as he left. Walking to his jeep, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Justin's number. 

\-----

Justin had fallen asleep while watching the TV show. He was startled awake when his cell phone started vibrating across the table and playing the Mexican Hat Dance. Groaning, he reached over and picked it up. 

"Yeah?" he answered. 

"Didn't anybody ever teach you how to answer a phone, Sunshine?" he heard Brian's teasing voice. He sat up on the couch and smiled. 

"Nope," he said. Brian smiled.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Brian asked. Justin glanced around his empty apartment.

"Nothing, really. I was just sitting in my room, watching TV," he said.

"Oh, well … do you still want to come over?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Well, if you want me to," Justin said.

"Okay. Come on over. Do you remember how to get here?"

"I remember that your building's on the corner of Tremont. What floor are you again?" Justin was already pulling his tennis shoes on and heading out to his car. 

"Sixth floor. Just hit the buzzer when you get here and I'll buzz you up," Brian said.

"Okay … I should be there in a few minutes," Justin said.

"Alright. Later," Brian hung up the phone. Justin got into his car and started it, driving towards Tremont.

\-----

Brian stood, staring out the window at his loft, waiting for Justin to get there. He tried not to think, because thinking was confusing him. He wasn't the kind of person to call someone and ask them to come over. He had never fucked anybody twice. And yet, here he was, completely crazy for a seventeen year old kid. He shook his head. 

"Stop thinking about it," he told himself. He rested his head against the cold window and closed his eyes, when he heard the buzzer. He glanced over at the door and walked to it, buzzing the person inside. Heading into the kitchen, he poured himself a shot of Beam and downed it. There was a knock on the heavy metal door, and he padded over to the door and pulled it open. 

Justin stood on the other side of Brian's door and waited. He smiled when the door opened and Brian was standing on the other side, wearing just a pair of faded blue button fly jeans. He noticed that the top two buttons were undone and unconsciously licked his lips. His eyes moved to Brian's face and he smiled. 

"Hey," he said. Brian smiled and moved aside, gesturing for Justin to come inside, so he did. 

"You want anything to drink?" Brian asked, moving back to the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you have?" Justin asked, following him.

"Um … nothing that a 17-year-old should be drinking," he smirked, "but I guess I can make an exception," Brian said, handing him a beer. Justin took it and opened it. 

"Listen, Brian … there's something I wanted to tell you," Justin said. As if on cue, his cell phone rang. "Fuck. Hold on," he said, and then looked at the ID screen. "I have to take this," he said, and opened his phone. " Taylor," he answered.

Brian raised a brow. Why did he answer his cell phone like that? Maybe it was the 'cool' thing to do. 

"Taylor, it's McDonald. Listen, we have a new suspect to add to the list," said Matt, his chief. Justin glanced over at Brian to see him listening to Justin's end of the conversation. 

"Oh yeah? Who?" he asked, trying to keep his end of the conversation as simple as possible.

"One of the teachers at the school, actually. Brian Kinney," Matt said. Justin's eyes widened and he glanced at Brian. No … it couldn't be! Brian couldn't be the murderer … it just wasn't possible! 

"Are you sure?" he asked. Brian noticed that Justin seemed to receive some disturbing news.

"Yeah, someone identified him as being seen with the boy who died the night he died."

"Shit. So, what do you suggest I do?"

"See if you can get close to this guy. But, under NO circumstances reveal yourself to him as a cop. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for calling, Matt," Justin said.

"No problem. Just, be careful, kid," he said. Justin smiled, rolling his eyes. 26 years old, and he was still considered the kid on the force. 

"Always," he said, and hung up. He glanced over at Brian, his ideas of telling Brian everything thrown out the window. 

"Is everything okay?" Brian asked. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, that was my friend Daphne. From my old school," Justin said. He sighed, glancing around the loft. He wondered if Brian really did kill Jason. Maybe Brian fucked Jason on the same bed he fucked Justin on. He glanced back at Brian. 

"Are you okay? You look a little … I don't know, spaced," Brian said. Justin nodded, putting the smile on his face. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, moving closer to Brian. He took the bottle of Beam out of Brian's hand and took a big swig out of it, putting it down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him. 

Brian was surprised by Justin's sudden attitude change, but he smiled, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and pulling him closer. He let his hands slide down to cup Justin's perfect ass. He walked backwards, and was eventually stopped when he bumped into the dining room table. Justin ran his hands up Brian's shirtless chest and stopped to play with his nipples. Brian moaned softly, pulling out of the kiss to kiss his way down Justin's neck. 

"I thought you had something you wanted to tell me," Brian reminded Justin of the conversation before Justin got his phone call. Justin pulled away and looked at him, pretending to think. 

"There was? Oh! Right. I was just going to tell you about how horny you make me," Justin said, leaning down to suck on Brian's nipples. He wasn't exactly lying. Brian did make him incredibly horny. Brian held his head there and licked his lips. 

"Mmm … well in that case, I'm glad to be of service," Brian smirked, reaching down and pulling at Justin's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He pulled Justin closer, pressing their lips together again, his hands working at Justin's pants buckle. 

He finally got Justin's pants down and his boxer briefs off. Justin was working on unbuttoning the rest of Brian's buttons on his jeans, and pushed his pants down. He smirked when he saw that Brian wasn't wearing underwear. 

"Going commando?" Justin asked. Brian grinned.

"The only way to be," he said. He picked Justin up and turned around, putting him on the dining room table. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again. Brian pulled away from the kiss and held up his finger. 

"What?" Justin asked, breathless.

"Condoms. I'll be right back," Brian said, giving him another kiss before he went up to his bedroom. Justin fell back on the table, trying to catch his breath. He smiled when Brian came back. 

"Took you long enough," he teased. Brian smirked.

"Patience," he opened up the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up in his hand. He coated his finger with it and then ran his finger between Justin's ass cheeks, pushing into him. Justin arched his back and moaned loudly. 

"Fuck … Brian," he moaned, pushing back on Brian's finger. Brian smirked, stretching him open with his finger and then adding a second. Justin licked his lips, moaning louder when Brian started scissoring his fingers. 

"You like that, Sunshine?" Brian asked, amazed at how gorgeous Justin looked, laying naked on his dining room table. He'd never be able to look at that table again without seeing this picture in his head. Justin nodded. 

"Mmm … yes. Fuck me, Brian … just fuck me!" he ordered. Brian pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pants that were still there. He grabbed a condom and opened it, sliding it onto his hard cock. He opened the lube again and squeezed some onto his cock, lubing it up. He positioned his cock at Justin's hole. 

"You ready?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile at the urgency he saw on Justin's face.

"Yes! Do it … fuck me now!" Justin ordered. Brian smiled, pushing inside. Justin's head fell back onto the table as Brian grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders. Justin crossed his ankles around Brian's neck. 

"God, so tight," Brian said as he started thrusting. Justin moaned, pushing back as best as he could on Brian's cock. His hands went to pull at his own hair as the sensations overwhelmed him. 

Brian held onto one of Justin's legs with one hand, his other hand bracing himself on the table. He was glad that he invested in a good sturdy table. He angled his thrusts differently, and brushed up against Justin's prostate and moaned softly. Justin's back arched again and he curled his toes when he felt Brian's cock jab his prostate. He reached down with one hand and started jerking himself off. 

"Shit, Brian … harder!" he commanded. Brian obliged, thrusting faster and harder. He licked his lips, watching Justin jerk himself off. 

"That's it, Justin … make yourself cum," he urged. Justin's hand moved faster, and Brian thrust faster as well. Justin moaned loudly, his ass muscles clenching and releasing as he shot his load onto his and Brian's chests. The muscles spasming around his cock caused him cum, and he filled the condom. 

Justin's legs fell from Brian's shoulders and he lay there, panting. Brian pulled out of him and pulled the condom off and tied it off, throwing it into the garbage can in the kitchen. He held his hand out and helped Justin off the table. 

"That was fucking amazing," Justin said, his legs shaky from the intense orgasm. Brian smiled, leading Justin into the bedroom. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said, pushing Justin down onto his bed.

\-----

Three hours later, Justin lay, spent, on Brian's bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd been fucked, blown, and fucked again. Multiple times. Brian lay next to him, smoking a cigarette. He took a long drag on the cigarette, and then held the smoke in his lungs, blowing it out towards the ceiling. He held the cigarette over to Justin and Justin took it, taking a drag himself. 

"So have you ever fucked around with a student before?" Justin asked as he handed the cigarette back to Brian. He was digging for information, trying to prove to himself that Brian couldn't have murdered Jason. Brian was quiet for a minute, so Justin turned to look at him and saw that Brian was staring at him. "What?" he asked. 

"Why?" Brian asked. Justin just shrugged, looking back at the ceiling.

"Just wondering. Making conversation," he said. Brian looked back at the ceiling, too.

"Never," he said. Justin turned to look at him again.

"Really? Never?" 

"Never. I never did. I always thought it was poor taste to fuck around with students," Brian said quietly. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. With you, I don't know … it's different. I knew you before I knew you were my student." 

"Yeah … I know," Justin glanced over at him and took the cigarette, finishing it off and putting it out in the ashtray next to the bed. 

"But other than you, no. Nobody," Brian said. Justin nodded. They were both silent for a few minutes. Justin finally broke the silence, standing up. 

"I guess I should head home," he said, moving out to the dining room to find his clothes. Brian got up too, and walked to the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. 

"You mom's not gonna wonder why you're getting home at," he looked at a clock in the loft, "2:00am?" he asked. Justin glanced up at him and sighed. 

"I didn't think of that. I told her I was going to my friend Daphne's … I'll just go there," he said. He pulled on his shirt and looked around for his shoes. Brian pushed off the doorframe and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Justin from behind. 

"You can stay here," Brian said. Justin turned around in his arms.

"Are you sure? I don't want to, like … I don't know what I'm saying," Justin smiled a little. Brian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can stay," he said, pulling Justin back to the bedroom. Justin dropped his shoes on the way. Brian got back into the bed and Justin slowly undressed again, and then climbed in beside him. He lay with his back to Brian and smiled when he felt Brian's arm go around him. 

Brian couldn't be a murderer. But then again, maybe that's what Jason thought. Justin sighed; he knew that sleeping in Brian's bed with him was a bad idea. But, he couldn't bring himself to leave Brian's warm embrace. And that's when he knew that he was in trouble. 

End Chapter Five  
11-14-05


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Justin ran into school on Monday morning, he was late. He sighed, going into the attendance office. 

"I need to see Principal Schmidt," he said. The woman glanced at him.

"You're late," she said, writing him up a tardy detention. He rolled his eyes, taking the slip of paper.

"Thanks. But I need to see Principal Schmidt," he repeated. They pointed to his office and Justin went over and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," he heard the man say. He opened the door and smiled at him, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Mr. Schmidt," he said. Ted lookd up from his desk and smiled.

"Officer Taylor," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. Justin stepped forward and took his hand, shaking it. 

"Please, I'd prefer it if you called me Justin. Just so that my cover doesn't get blown," Justin said. Ted nodded. 

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well then you can call me Ted while you're in my office," he smiled. Justin nodded.

"Thanks. Here … I just got this for being late," he handed Ted the detention. Ted glanced at it and ripped it up.

"Forgotten," he smiled. Justin nodded. 

"Thanks. Okay, so I was just informed this weekend that there is a new suspect in this case. I'm just letting you know because you are the principal of this school. But this must stay between you and I, okay?" Justin said. Ted nodded. 

"Definitely. Nobody knows about any of this information, I keep it top secret," Ted said. Justin nodded.

"Okay. Well, it's actually one of your teachers. Brian Kinney," Justin said, trying to keep the emotion off his face and out of his voice. It obviously wasn't that easy for Ted. 

"Brian? No way!" he said, shock on his face. Justin nodded.

"We have sources saying that he was seen with the victim the night he was murdered," Justin said. Ted shook his head. 

"There's got to be some kind of a misunderstanding! A mistake! Brian may be an asshole, but he'd never hurt anyone!" 

"I'd like to believe that, Ted. He's my computer teacher, he seems like a really nice guy. But," he shrugged, "I just have to go with what my chief tells me," Justin said. Ted shook his head again. 

"This is crazy."

"Mr. Schmidt, I have to remind you of the importance of your silence. You cannot tell Mr. Kinney anything," Justin insisted. Ted nodded. 

"I understand. I won't say a word," he said. Justin nodded.

"Thanks for getting rid of that detention for me. I can't imagine being 26 and having to sit through detention," Justin shook his head, standing up. Ted laughed, standing up as well. 

"Not a problem. If there's any more problems you have, Justin, just let me know," Ted said, holding out his hand. Justin shook it. 

"Thanks, Ted," he smiled, leaving the office and heading to his locker to get his books for his second period. He shook his head opening the locker. He still couldn't believe that he was going to high school again. 

As he grabbed his books together, a piece of paper fell to the floor. He leaned down, picking it up and opening it. He furrowed his brows together when he saw what was written. 

Faggot-

You better watch your fucking back. You and that nasty ass teacher boyfriend of yours are gonna get it. Leave it to a faggot to get fucked up the ass in school by one of the teachers. Nasty ass faggots!

Justin folded the letter back up. Someone knew about him and Brian. He bit his thumbnail, forgetting his second period class and going to Brian's classroom. He saw that Brian had a class in there, but they seemed to be working on their own, so he knocked on the door. He saw the confusion on Brian's face when he glanced at the door, but Brian stood up and came over. 

Brian was confused as to why Justin was at his classroom this early in the day. He stood up, going to open the door. 

"Taylor, what can I do for you?" he asked. Justin handed him the note. Brian noticed the slight panic in his eyes and opened the paper, scanning it. He glanced up at Justin quickly when he was done reading it. He turned to his class. "Guys, keep working on that project, I'll be right back," he said. He pushed Justin out of the room and followed him out, closing the door behind them.

"Bri-" Justin started, but was cut off.

"Who did you tell?" Brian interrupted him. Justin's eyes widened.

"Nobody! I swear!" he insisted.

"Nobody? Not one person?" Brian asked.

"Well, my friend Daphne, but there's no way in hell she'd tell anyone. Brian, I swear." Justin said. Brian sighed, glancing at the paper again. "Who'd you tell?" Justin asked. Brian glanced up at him. 

"The only person I told wouldn't tell another soul. Not to mention, we're adults," Brian said, taking the note and putting it in his pants pocket. Justin felt the burn from that statement all the way down to his feet. 

"Ouch," he said, his eyes reflecting the hurt as he turned and walked away. Brian sighed, leaning his head against the door for a second, before he forced himself to go back into the classroom. 

\-----

Justin ran back out to his car and got inside, driving home. There was no way he was going to sit through classes all day. He had to think. Once he got into his apartment, he changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas and sat in his living room, the curtains down to block out the sun. He thought better in the dark. 

So he sat there. In the dark. Holding a bottle of Jim Beam. Granted, getting drunk never really helped him think, but he couldn't help himself. So, he drank. And drank. Until the half-empty bottle was gone. 

\-----

Brian sat in his classroom on his free period. His eyes were reading over the note that was given to Justin again. Who would know about them? They were so careful! Well, maybe having sex in a public bathroom in the school wasn't being *that* careful, but they locked the door. And, unless someone was hiding, waiting for them to come out of the locked bathroom, they have no proof! 

Brian sighed, looking next to him. He had Justin's file sitting on his desk. Sitting back in his chair, he picked it up and looked through it. Aha, there it was. The reason he left his other school. Justin said it was because he couldn't stand the place, but his records say something different. They say that Justin got kicked out because he was having sex with a teacher. Brian shook his head. 

He put the file down and turned to his computer. He was fiddling around with it, and before he knew it, he was on Google, and Justin Taylor was in the search field. He cleared his throat, and hit the Enter button, searching. 

After finding a bunch of Justin Taylor's that weren't the blond he was thinking about, Brian finally found a hit. He opened up a news article that had a picture of Justin on it. The headline read: Undercover Cop Discovers Identity of Neighborhood Flasher. Brian remembered this article. He couldn't help but smile, shaking his head. 

"I told Mikey not to take all that E that night," he mumbled, skimming over the story. He couldn't believe what he was reading. 

"Pittsburgh – A local undercover police officer caught the neighborhood's flasher yesterday. Michael Novotny, 30, was found guilty of running through the neighborhood completely nude." 

Brian scanned the article for anything interesting.

"At 24, this proves to be the start of a very promising career for Justin Taylor."

Brian frowned. This article was about two years old, meaning that Justin was … 26? Brian scrolled back up to the top of the article where Justin's picture was. It was definitely the same Justin. He couldn't believe it. 

Justin wasn't 17. He wasn't a high school senior. He was 26. And he was an undercover police officer. Most likely trying to find out who killed Jason. 

"I can't believe this," he said softly, printing out the article. He went back to the Google search page and typed in Officer Justin Taylor. That brought a lot of hits. He found Justin's page on the Pittsburgh PD page. Glancing over it, he shook his head. Opening Justin's file, he copied down the address Justin gave. He'd be stopping and giving Officer Taylor a visit after he was done at work. 

\-----

Justin woke up around 4:30pm when his phone was ringing. He sighed, leaning over and picking it up off the floor. So much for getting thinking done. He had fallen asleep on his sofa. Shaking his head, he opened the phone. 

"Taylor," he said.

"Justin, hey, it's Matt. Were you able to get close to that teacher?" his chief asked. Justin laughed.

"Jesus, Matt, it's been a day! To tell you the truth, I've been fucking him this entire time. He was one of my tricks the weekend before I got this little project. But I asked him the other night if he ever fooled around with another student. Because he doesn't know that I'm not a real student. And he told me no. That he never fucked around with another student," Justin said, rubbing his face. Matt was silent for a moment. 

"You're fucking him?" Matt asked.

"I was fucking him BEFORE the assignment, Matt. Don't worry. He thinks I'm his student," Justin assured him.

"Good, because he's a major suspect in this, Justin. Be careful. We don't want you getting yourself killed," Matt said. Justin laughed, hanging up his phone. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. 

"Who the fuck …" he asked the empty apartment, getting up and opening the door, startled to see Brian standing there. 

"Taylor," Brian said, pushing past him into the apartment.

"Brian, how did you … why … what are you doing here?" Justin asked, closing the door and following him into the room. 

"Where's your mother?" Brian asked.

"At the store," Justin didn't miss a beat. Brian shook his head, laughing bitterly.

"I think we can stop with the lies, Officer Taylor," Brian said, taking the article out of his pocket and throwing it at Justin. "You lied to me," he accused. Justin picked up the papers and read it, glancing up at Brian. 

"You investigated me?" Justin asked. 

"Well how else was I supposed to ifnd out the truth?" Brian asked, throwing his hands to the side. "You're investigating me, isn't that right? I'm your number one suspect!" Brian yelled, pacing in the room. Justin stood there with his arms crossed. 

"Well I suspect that since you know who I am, you also know that I can't discuss the details of the case with you," Justin said. Brian turned to look at him. 

"Bullshit, Justin! Do you honestly think I could kill somebody?" Brian asked. Justin bit his lip. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say of course not. But he couldn't. Brian grabbed Justin's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

"Brian, let me go," Justin said, trying to get out of Brian's grasp.

"I'm not a murderer, Justin," Brian said softly. Justin looked into Brian's eyes and saw that Brian was telling the truth. He saw the fear in Brian's eyes. 

"I know," Justin whispered, hugging Brian. Brian hugged him back, burying his head in Justin's neck.

"I didn't kill anybody. I don't know who wants them to think that I did, but I didn't," Brian insisted. Justin nodded. 

"I know, Brian," Justin said again. He took Brian's head in both of his hands, forcing Brian to look at him. "We'll figure this out together, okay?" Justin said, running a hand through Brian's hair. Brian nodded. 

"Okay," he said softly. Justin moved him to sit down on the couch. He brought him a bottle of water and sat down next to him. 

"Look on the bright side … now you know that you're legally allowed to be fucking me," Justin joked. Brian couldn't help but crack a smile at that. 

"Yeah, about that, how could you let me believe that I was fucking a 17 year old kid?" Brian shook his head. "That was horrible." Justin laughed. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you! The only person who knows is the principal," he informed Brian. Brian shook his head.

"Ted knew? And he didn't tell me? That asshole."

"He wasn't allowed to tell you," Justin was running his hand through Brian's hair. "I was going to tell you Friday night," Justin confessed. 

"You were? Why didn't you?" Brian asked, turning to look at him.

"I got that phonecall," Justin reminded him.

"Oh yeah, who was that really?" Brian asked.

"My boss. He was telling me that they had a new suspect. You," Justin said. "After that, I couldn't tell you. Even though I wanted to really bad." 

"But do you believe it's me? I swear to you, Justin, I didn't kill anybody," Brian looked at him, looking into Justin's eyes so that Justin could see that he was telling the truth. Justin nodded. 

"I believe you," he said. Brian leaned forward, kissing him softly at first, but their passion for each other took over, and soon they were devouring each other on the couch. Justin was straddling Brian's lap, hovering above him on the couch, grinding his crotch down onto Brian's. Justin pulled out of the kiss to kiss his way down Brian's neck, nibbling and sucking at it. Brian licked his lips. 

"God, Justin, I want you so much," he said, his hands running up Justin's back underneath his t-shirt. Justin lifted his arms into the air and Brian pulled Justin's shirt off, throwing it aside. 

"I want you, too," Justin said, pulling at Brian's tie, loosening it and pulling it over his head. Throwing the tie aside, he unbuttoned Brian's dress shirt. Brian's hands untied the drawstring on Justin's pants, letting them slide down. Justin stood up, and kicked the sweatpants away, standing there naked. Brian finished undressing himself while Justin ran into his room for condoms and lube. 

When Justin returned, Brian was sitting on the couch, ass naked. Justin smiled. He dropped the condoms and lube next to Brian on the couch, sinking to his knees and taking Brian's semi-hard cock into his mouth. Brian's hand moved to hold onto Justin's head, his own head falling back onto the back of the couch. 

"Oh, fuck, Justin ..." Brian moaned, closing his eyes from the sensations he was feeling. Justin twirled his tongue around the head of Brian's cock, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on it. He bobbed up and down, then relaxed his throat and deepthroated him. He pulled away, letting Brian's cock fall out of his mouth and grabbed a condom, opening it and sliding it onto Brian. 

Brian grabbed the lube and lubed up his cock as Justin straddled him on the couch. Justin leaned down, taking Brian's lips in a heated kiss and he lowered himself onto Brian's cock. Brian moaned against his lips, pulling out of the kiss. Justin moaned as he impaled himself completely with Brian's cock. 

"Mmm, oh god, Brian ..." Justin moaned, holding onto Brian's shoulders as he slowly started to ride Brian. Brian held onto Justin's hips, helping him move up and down. Justin angled himself so that Brian would hit his prostate every time, and he moaned, leaning in and kissing Brian. Brian kissed him back, sucking on his tongue, and tightening his grip on Justin's hips. 

It wasn't long before Brian reached between them, grabbing ahold of Justin's cock and started stroking it. Justin threw his head back and rode Brian faster. Suddenly, and without warning, Justin moaned, shooting his load all over Brian's chest. Brian came not long after him, and Justin collapsed on his chest. Brian wrapped his arms around him as they both caught their breaths. 

"Wow," Brian said, as Justin stood up, removing Brian's cock from his ass. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, wow. It's always wow with you," he said, pulling the condom off of Brian and throwing it away. Brian smiled.

"Yeah. Same here," he said, holding his arms open. Justin smiled when Brian laid down on the couch, and he laid down on top of him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up on them. Justin rested his head on Brian's chest and Brian rubbed his back gently. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"I understand why you did. Even though I was pissed," he smiled. Justin nodded.

"I just ... I really want to solve this case."

"I know. And I'll help you. Judging from that note, whoever wrote it is probably going to try to hurt you."

"They're just high school kids. And I've got a gun. They won't touch me."

"Yeah. Wait ... you have a GUN?" Brian looked at him. "Where'd you hide that thing? Nowhere I saw it, and I saw every inch of you!" Justin laughed. 

"Not at school you didn't. I strapped it to my ankle."

"Oh ... oh." Brian smiled. "That's kind of hot. To think of you wearing nothing but a gun strapped to your thigh." Justin laughed, shaking his head. 

"Go to sleep. You're talking wierd," he said. Brian smiled, giving him a kiss before laying back and closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and thoughts in their heads. They both felt this was too good ... something bad was bound to happen. 

And they were right.

End Chapter Six  
11-16-05


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next week went smoothly between Brian and Justin. Justin had stopped getting the letters, and he spent almost every night over at Brian's loft. He had talked to Matt and had ensured him that he was convinced Brian Kinney wasn't the murderer. Matt was hesitant at first, threatening to take Justin off the case, because he obviously developed an emotional involvement, but he eventually agreed to let Justin do his thing. 

Ted and Emmett were starting to get suspicious when Brian showed up late to the diner for breakfast every morning. And this Friday morning was no exception. Brian pulled up to the front of the diner, heading inside to order a coffee. 

"Deb! Large coffee, black, to go," he called, waving at Ted and Emmett. They dropped some money on the table, then got up out of their booth and headed over to him as Deb poured his coffee. 

"Did your alarm clock break or something?" Emmett asked, leaning against the counter. Brian looked over at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Brian asked, giving him a strange look as he poured sugar into his coffee.

"Well, with how many times you've thrown that thing across the room, it wouldn't be surprising if it was broken," Ted added. Emmett laughed and Brian gave him a strange look, too. 

"What the hell are you two going on about? What the hell does my alarm clock have anything to do with … anything?" Brian asked. 

"You've been showing up here later every day this week," Emmett pointed out. Brian shrugged.

"I've been sleeping an extra half hour in the mornings," he lied. Really, he'd been spending that half hour in the shower with Justin every morning. What a way to wake up. 

"Oh, so that extra half hour of sleep is why you're so cheery in the mornings? Damn, you should have started sleeping in later years ago," Ted said, heading outside. Brian rolled his eyes, heading out to his car and getting inside. He pulled out his phone and dialed Justin's cell number. Emmett looked at Ted. 

"I'm gonna ride with Brian this morning. See if I can dig up the truth," he said. Ted rolled his eyes, going over to his car. Emmett moved to Brian's car and opened the passenger side, plopping down on the seat. 

"Why aren't you riding with Ted?" Brian asked, his cell phone to his ear. He heard Justin answer. "Hold on," he said into the phone and turned to Emmett.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," Emmett said. Brian rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone call. 

"Brian? Are you there?" Justin was asking. Brian smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm here. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall back asleep," he said, pulling away from the curb and driving to the school. 

"No, I didn't fall back asleep. I'll have you know that I'm already in my car on the way to school," Justin said.

"Alright. Well I'll see you later then," Brian said 

"Later," Justin said, and Brian heard the click of Justin closing his phone, cutting the connection. He closed his phone and put it into his pocket. 

"Who was that?" Emmett asked, curious. Brian glanced at him.

"A friend," he said. Emmett raised a brow.

"What friends do you have that I don't know about? I thought you were incapable of making friends. What with being a total asshole and all," he teased. Brian rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "Well, since you're ignoring the question, I'm willing to bet money it's the person you've been seeing secretly for the past month or so," Emmett said, glancing out the window. Brian's head spun around to look at Emmett so quick, he almost took the car with him. 

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked. 

"Honey, you can't hide that stuff from Auntie Em. Auntie Em knows all," Emmett smiled. Brian was still looking at him so he rolled his eyes. "You've been strangely pleasant all month long. The only explanation I could come up with was that you were seeing somebody," Emmett said. Brian glanced back at the road, and Emmett noticed that he wasn't denying it. "You're not denying it, so it must be true! Oh my god, tell me all about him!" Emmett gushed. Brian couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're worse than a fag hag, Emmett," Brian said.

"The only thing worse than a fag hag is a fag, and that's what I happen to be. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Emmett insisted. 

"Okay, okay. He's …" Brian smiled, thinking about Justin, "he's 26. He's a police officer, imagine that," he laughed. "He's blond, shorter than me, and he has a gorgeous complexion. The kind of skin teenage girls would kill for," Brian smiled. He glanced over at Emmett to see him looking at Brian. "What?" Brian asked. 

"Brian, I never thought I'd be able to say this, but you're totally in love!" Emmett exclaimed. Brian rolled his eyes. 

"I am not. I've only known him for a month. Besides, I don't believe in love," Brian insisted. Emmett shook his head. 

"Your eyes don't lie, Brian. And I saw it in your eyes," he said, turning to look out the windshield. Brian didn't say anything, he just kept driving. 

'There's no way I'm in love with Justin … is there?'

\-----

Justin parked his car in the student parking lot and sighed, getting out of the car. He was really getting sick of this high school shit. He leaned against the side of his car, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag on it and held the smoke in his lungs, dropping his hand to his side as he blew the smoke away. 

"Taylor, right?" Justin turned his head to see who was calling him. His eyes landed on a guy, about six feet, wearing a letterman jacket. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, taking another drag on the cigarette. The kid held his hands up in front of him, as if to say he didn't want to fight. Justin tilted his head to the side. 

"I'm not here to fight with you," he said. Justin raised a brow. "I'm Mason," the jock said, holding his hand out. Justin reluctantly took it and shook it. 

"Should you be seen out here with the fag?" Justin asked, taking another drag on the cigarette before offering it to Mason, who shook his head. 

"I don't smoke. Can't run as fast if I smoke," he said, leaning against the car next to Justin. He put his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket. 

"Fair enough," Justin said, smoking the rest of the cigarette in silence. Mason didn't say another word. Once Justin finished the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with his sneaker, he turned to look at the other boy. 

"What?" Mason asked. Justin shrugged.

"You tell me. You're the one who tracked me down and approached me. There must be a reason," he said, turning to look at the other boy. Mason glanced down at his feet. 

"Yeah, there was a reason," Mason said quietly.

"Well? What was it?" Justin asked. He just wanted to get inside and start the day. The sooner it started, the sooner it was over, and the sooner that he'd be back in Brian's loft with his ass in the air. Mason looked like he was second guessing approaching Justin. 

"Um … well … nevermind," he said, pushing off Justin's car and starting to walk away. Justin reached out and grabbed his arm, curious. 

"Hey, whatever you came to say, say it," Justin said. Mason glanced at him and bit his lip.

"How did you … you know … come out?" Mason asked, looking around to make sure that nobody was overhearing the conversation. Justin stared at him for a minute until Mason looked back to meet his eyes. 

"You're … you're serious, aren't you?" Justin asked, crossing his arms across his chest again. Mason nodded.

"Look, this isn't easy for me, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of me," Mason said, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. 

"What makes you think I'd make fun of you?" Justin asked. Mason shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. Justin shook his head.

"I am a fag. I don't make fun of fags," he said gently. Mason glanced up at him and offered him a small smile. "So, you're gay then?" Justin asked. Mason nodded. 

"Yeah. But I'm terrified of coming out. My dad hates fags, all my friends hate fags …" he trailed off.

"Well, first off, those aren't the kind of friend you should be hanging with then. You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself with your friends, and they should love you for who you are. They're not really your friends if they don't," Justin said, reaching into his backseat and grabbing his messenger bag. Mason nodded. 

"I know, but they're the kind of people you'd rather have as your friend than your enemy," he said. Justin nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. I've got 'FAG' spray painted across my locker, remember?" he smiled. Mason cracked a smile, too. 

"But that's exactly why I keep them as my friends, you know?" he said. Justin nodded.

"Yeah. Well, if you want them to still be your friend, you better not be seen with me," he pointed out as they walked closer to the school building. 

"I'll just tell them I was giving you a warning or something," Mason said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. About your dad … my dad kicked me out when he found out that I was gay," Justin said, glancing down at the ground. 

"Really?" Mason asked, looking at him. Justin nodded. "So where are you living?"

"With my older brother. It's not all that bad, he's pretty cool. Never home, though. He's a successful businessman, so he's always on business trips and shit like that," Justin said, covering his bases just incase this kid wanted to meet at his place to hang out or whatever it was that teenagers did these days. 

"That's cool. Well, not about your dad kicking you out. I mean, it's cool that your older brother lets you live there," Mason said. Justin nodded. 

"Yeah, well, he's a cool guy. He's straight, but he's totally cool with me being gay," he said. 

"Uh-huh," Mason looked around as they got closer to the school. Justin could tell he was getting jittery, not wanting to be outed by being seen with the school's most out and proud fag. 

"Listen," Justin was writing down his address on a piece of paper. "Here's my address, and my cell phone number. If you want to hang out, talk or whatever, when there's nobody around, give me a call, okay?" Mason nodded, taking the paper and slipping it into his pocket. 

"Thanks," he said. Justin watched him walk away and shook his head. Who would have guessed that one of the school's biggest jocks played for the other team? This could get interesting. 

\-----

He watched Justin and that jock walking across the parking lot with his arms crossed. He didn't like this one bit. Someone else was moving in on Justin before he got his chance to. And, of course, it was that jock that was too piss in his pants scared to come out. Yeah, he knew about Mason Smith. He'd fucked around with Mason Smith himself. He couldn't risk Mason telling Justin anything about him. He'd have to keep Mason and Justin apart. And if that meant killing Mason, so be it. 

\-----

Justin made it through the day without a jab in his ribs by a jock's elbow, so he was in a good mood as he walked to the computer room after school. Knocking lightly on the door, he opened it and stuck his head inside. 

"Mr. Kinney?" he called, moving further into the classroom. He called him Mr. Kinney, just in case there was another student or a teacher around. Brian glanced up from his desk as Justin came in and snickered. 

"Mr. Taylor," he said, closing out of his computerized grade book. Justin closed the door and walked over to Brian's desk, sitting on the edge. 

"I didn't want to come in here and call you Brian, just incase you were still with another student or something," Justin said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Brian's lips. Brian smiled. 

"Uh-huh. Sure. You just like to make me feel old," Brian said, shutting down his computer. Justin laughed.

"Oh, please. You should have felt older when you thought I was seventeen," he said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, I did. Believe me, I did," Brian smiled. "So. Do you have a lot of homework?" he smirked. Justin swatted him. 

"Fuck you," he said, smiling. "I actually have to do a project for this asshole computer teacher I have."

"Oh yeah? Big asshole?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head, smirking.

"Yeah, he's an asshole. But he's got a big cock. And he's great in the sack," he said. Brian smirked, standing up and facing Justin. Justin wrapped a leg around the back of Brian's leg and pulled him closer. 

"Great in the sack, eh?" Brian repeated. Justin nodded.

"Mmhmm," Justin grabbed ahold of Brian's tie and pulled him down so that they were level and placed a kiss on the older man's lips. Brian rested his hands on either side of Justin on the desk, returning the kiss briefly, before pulling away. 

"This isn't the best place for this. Not everyone knocks," he said, glancing at the door. Justin nodded.

"Good point," he said. Brian leaned down and kissed him again, but Justin pushed him away. "Hey, follow your own advice, mister," Brian smiled. 

"Well then let's go back to my place," Brian said, reaching under his desk and pulling out his bag. He put the files and papers he needed into the bag and closed it. Justin shook his head. 

"Uh-uh, Kinney. I actually have homework to do. I'm fucking 26 years old, and I have homework to do. And it's kind of difficult to calculate math facts with your dick up my ass," Justin said. Brian smirked. 

"Alright, alright. Go home," Brian said, putting his bag over his arm. "Are you coming over tonight?" he asked. Justin shrugged. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there. Maybe you could bring some clothes and stuff and spend the weekend." 

"Okay. We'll see how much work I get done tonight. If I finish all my work, then I'll come over and maybe spend the weekend there." Justin said. Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, but Justin ducked away. "Uh-uh. Out," Justin pointed to the door. Brian rolled his eyes, but left. 

"Brat," he called behind him as he left the room. Justin just shook his head, smiling. He was definitely getting in over his head. 

\-----

Justin sat at his computer, finishing up the newest photo modification project he had. Stretching, he saved his work to a disk and ejected it, putting it into his messenger bag. One down, two more subjects to go. He glanced at the clock. 

"Fuck! No wonder I'm hungry, I've been working on that for three hours," he said to himself, shaking his head as he picked up his cell phone to call Brian. He dialed the numbers, while looking for the takeout menus he knew were somewhere around. 

"Hello there, Sunshine," Brian's voice said, huskily. Justin smiled.

"Hey. I just finished your fucking project, and I still have a little more to do," he said. 

"A little more, meaning what?"

"I have some math homework to do, and a little bit of history," Justin said, then let out a little 'Aha!' when he found the takeout menus. 

"What kid does their homework on a Friday night? Just come over, and you can do that Sunday," Brian practically pouted. Justin smiled at the image of Brian pouting with his bottom lip out. 

"Brian, if I go to your loft, I won't get any of my work done. At all. If I finish it tonight, and come over when it's done, then we'll have the whoooole weekend," Justin tried to reason with him. 

"Fine. But if you're not here by 10pm, I'm going to your place," Brian warned. Justin smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Talk to you then. Later, blondie," Brian hung up. Justin smiled, closing his phone. He picked up his takeout menu and looked through it, deciding what he wanted to order. Just as he was about to call, his cell started ringing again. Justin rolled his eyes, opening it without looking at the ID. 

"Look, I told you that I'd call you when I was done. Be patient," he said, a smile on his face. There was a short pause and he raised a brow. 

"Justin?" the person on the other line asked. Justin looked at the caller ID on the phone and realized that it wasn't Brian, it was a number he didn't recognize. 

"Yeah, this is Justin … who's this?" Justin asked.

"It's Mason, you said I could call …" Mason trailed off.

"Oh! Mason, hi … I thought you were someone else. I didn't even look at my caller ID, I'm sorry," Justin said, kicking himself, thankful he didn't say something dirty. 

"Oh, it's okay. I was just wondering what you were up to tonight."

"Just homework. I like to get it done on Friday so that I have the rest of the weekend to myself," Justin picked up the takeout menu and moved to sit on the couch. 

"Oh," Mason sounded disappointed.

"But I'm almost done, what's up?" 

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could come over, and we could … you know … hang out."

"Um, sure, that sounds like fun," Justin said. Brian was going to be pissed at him, but he had a feeling that this Mason kid might know more than he's letting on. 

"Is your brother home?"

"My brother? Oh, no. No, he's not here. I was just about to order some pizza … I can order a large if you think you'll eat." 

"Sure. I like whatever. I'll be over in a few minutes then," Mason sounded excited.

"Alright. I'll see you then," Justin said, and hung up the phone. Before he called Brian back, he placed a call to the nearest pizza joint and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and some soda, since all he head in the house was beer. And he wasn't getting a seventeen year old jock drunk. After he hung up with the pizza place, he closed his eyes, and called Brian. 

"Done already? That was fast," Brian answered. Justin bit his lip.

"Actually, there's been a change of plans."

"A change of plans? What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Some kid that I met today wants to come over and hang out with me. In my brother's apartment. And, I don't know why, but I get the feeling that he knows something. I just have to try and get it out of him," Justin said. He heard Brian's sigh. 

"How long do you think it'll be?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, Brian. I want him to feel comfortable around me. Like he can talk to me. And then I'll start asking some deeper questions, possibly finding out what he knows. It might take all night," Justin said. 

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm horny as fuck over here."

"Why don't you go out to Babylon and get your dick sucked or something?" Justin suggested.

"Alright, fine. I'll go to Babylon. But I'm coming over after Babylon."

"Brian. Bad idea. What if the kid's still here? He goes to the school, he knows you."

"Fine. I'll call after Babylon. If he's still there, kick him out. Tell him your boyfriend's coming over to fuck your brains out. Tell him whatever. Either way, I'm coming over," Brian said, then hung up. Justin rolled his eyes. 

"Such a fucking drama queen," he said to himself, sitting down at the coffee table and turning on the television as background noise while he started his math. He couldn't help but smile that Brian said 'boyfriend'. 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Justin got up, going over to the door to answer it. He smiled when he saw Mason. 

"Hey," Mason said, his hands in his pockets. Justin smiled, ushering him in.

"Come on in," he said, closing the door behind him.

End Chapter Seven  
11-17-05


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: _Hey guys! I told you ... I have not forgot about you. I promise. And just to prove it, here's chapter eight. I hope my long ... LONG ... break didn't deter any of you from reading. I just went into a really bad place mentally, and started thinking that everything I was writing was horribly bad. BUT ... I finally got chapter eight done, and I told myself that this time when I wrote it, I would not delete it. And I didn't. Even though I felt the urge a few times. ANYWHO ... I'm done with my big long run on crap. Haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ... I love all of you who stuck with me! =)_  
  
Thanks to Jess for beta-ing, and Amanda (qaffanfictionprojects) for the bunny!

* * *

* * *

Chapter Eight

Mason glanced around Justin's apartment. "This is a really nice place," he said, turning to face Justin. "Your brother has good taste," he added. Justin smiled and nodded. 

"The pizza should be here anytime now, and they're bringing soda, too, since I finished the last one," Justin said. Mason nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Justin followed him, and he closed all his books and turned to face him. 

"So, your brother's on a business trip now?" Mason asked. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, he's in … um … New York. I don't know what he's doing out there, and I don't really care," Justin said. "So, what's up?" he asked, trying to change the subject so he didn't get caught in a lie. Mason shrugged. 

"Nothing," he said. Justin raised a brow.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know. I just thought we could, you know, hang out," Mason said with a shrug. Justin frowned. He didn't remember what he did with his friends when they were in high school. "You know, listen to music and stuff," Mason clarified. Justin nodded. 

"Okay, but I don't think you'll like much of what I have. I'm really into techno," Justin stood up and put a cd into his cd player, letting the techno thumpa thumpa fill the apartment. 

"Are you kidding me? I love techno!" Mason said, sitting forward and taking his jacket off, a little more comfortable. Justin smiled. 

"Ah, he is gay," he teased. Mason smiled.

"Yes, I am," he said, looking at Justin. Justin offered a smile, and then sat down on the ground. "So, who do you have the hots for?" Mason moved to lay on his side on the couch, facing Justin. 

"Who do I have the hots for?" Justin repeated the question, and then laughed. It had been so long since he talked with someone about who he thought was hot. He used to have these talks with Daphne all the time, but that was a long time ago. Looking at Mason, he realized that Mason never got to have these talks. With anyone. So he decided to humor him. "Um … well, obviously Brad Pitt. I mean, who doesn't have the hots for that guy?" Mason laughed. 

"True, he's hot. But then again, a lot of male celebrities are. I could go on and on forever telling you names of hot celebrities. You know who's really hot?" he asked. Justin shook his head. 

"Who?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Mr. Kinney … the computer teacher," Mason said. Justin put his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting out his water from laughing. 

"Mr. Kinney? I don't know …" he trailed off. Mason shook his head.

"Oh yeah. He's fucking gorgeous. I heard he's gay, too," Mason said. Justin tried not to smirk.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," he said. God, if only Brian could hear this. He couldn't wait to tell Brian that he's got a teenage jock lusting after him. 

"The man's perfect!" Mason insisted. Justin laughed.

"Nobody's perfect. But yeah … I wouldn't mind being up against the wall in a bathroom stall with him," Justin said, his cock hardening as he remembered all the times he actually was up against the stall wall with Brian. Mason laughed. 

"You and me both," he said, his head resting in his hand. "Did you fool around with any authority figures at your old school?" Mason asked. Justin thought for a second, and then nodded. 

"Yeah, I did," he said. Just then, there was a knock on his door, so he got up to go pay for the pizza. He brought the large box into the living room and put it on the coffee table, opening it and grabbing a piece. "I'm fucking starving," he said, eating it as he moved into the kitchen to grab two glasses full of ice for the soda. 

"Who did you fuck around with?" Mason asked him as he came into the living room again. Justin set the glasses down on the table and opened the 2 Liter of Coke and poured it into the glasses. 

"Um, one of my teachers. He was so hot," Justin said, sitting down. 

"You fucked around with a teacher! No way, that's crazy!" Mason said. Justin smiled.

"It's not that crazy. He was really young. It was his first year teaching," Justin was making up a story. Mason shook his head, smiling. He picked up his second piece of pizza and started eating it. 

"Nothing that interesting ever happens at our school," he said.

"Oh yeah? I remember hearing something about one of your students being murdered," Justin said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Mason nodded. 

"Yeah … Jason Kemp. You know what's creepy? I had the hugest crush on that guy, too. And then I hear that he was murdered. It's like … wow," Mason said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, so you knew him?"

"Yeah, we talked a few times. He knew about me, but he didn't say anything. We fucked around a little bit, too."

"Wow," Justin's interests were definitely perked. "Did he ever say anything about people that made you wonder if they killed him?" Mason shrugged. 

"A few, but then once I thought about it, it was like … impossible," he said. Justin nodded. He needed to come up with a way to dig further without sounding like was digging. 

"Like who?" he asked, looking into the pizza box and grabbing another piece.

"A few of the jocks … he told me that he'd given a few of them handjobs and then they freaked out."

"Yeah, that sounds like what happened to me back at my other school, too," Justin said and Mason nodded.

"I hate jocks," he said quietly. Justin laughed. "What?" 

"You are one!" Justin reminded him. Mason started laughing too.

"Oh yeah," he said, and the both of them laughed.

\-----

Brian stood on the catwalk, as always, at Babylon. The catwalk was pretty much his. It was his spot. Where you could always find him. If he wasn't in the backroom or at the bar, that is. He took a long gulp from his beer and looked down at the crowds. Somebody had to strike his fancy. He was hornier than he'd ever been, and he just wanted to get his rocks off. As his eyes roamed over the crowd, he felt somebody move to stand next to him. Glancing over, he rolled his eyes when he saw his friend Michael. 

"Brian! Where have you been? I haven't seen you here in forever! And you never call me back!" Michael whined. Brian groaned.

"I've been busy, Mikey," he said.

"Busy with your boyfriend?" Michael asked. Brian turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Emmett told me. I'm happy that you found someone, Brian, but don't let this person change who you are."

"He's not changing who I am, Mikey," Brian insisted. Michael shrugged.

"Alright," he said, leaning down next to Brian. "So where is he?"

"He's at his place. He's got some work to get done, and then I'm going to meet up with him later."

"And he knows that you're here?"

"Yes, he knows that I'm here. Not like that matters."

"Am I going to meet him?"

"Maybe," Brian spotted his target. Grinning, he straightened himself out and patted Michael on the back, handing him the beer. "Say hello to the professor for me," he said, turning around and going down the steps, moving closer to the guy. As he got closer, he came up behind him and put his hand on the guy's hip, grinding his hard cock into his ass. The guy turned around and smirked at Brian. 

"Hi, I'm Jer-" he started, but Brian cut him off.

"I don't need to know your name. Backroom?" Brian asked. The guy nodded and Brian grabbed his belt loop, pulling him in that direction. As soon as they got back there, Brian moved into a corner and leaned against the wall, unbuttoning his pants. The trick took over and unzipped them, reaching inside to pull out Brian's hard cock. 

"You have a great cock," he said, then immediately went to work blowing Brian. Brian leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"So I've been told," he said, losing himself in the pleasure.

\-----

Justin looked at the empty pizza box on the table and shook his head as he let out a burp.

 

"I can't fucking believe we ate that whole pizza," he said, taking another sip of his soda. Mason laughed.

"Me either," he said.

"I feel like such a fucking pig," Justin laughed. Mason shook his head. 

"Nah, it's not that bad," he said. Justin made a face.

"Anyway," he burped. "Have you ever fucked around with an authority figure? From our school?" Justin asked out of curiosity. Mason nodded. 

"Yeah," he said, getting off the couch and taking the cups into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that, Mason. I can do it," Justin said. Mason shrugged, coming back into the living room. He sat down next to Justin on the floor. 

"It's no big deal," he said. Justin smiled.

"So, tell me. Who was it?" he asked. Mason didn't answer, he just leaned in closer and placed a kiss on Justin's lips. Justin, shocked, didn't move for a moment. When Mason pulled away, he had a smile on his face. Justin licked his lips and glanced into his lap. 

"What?" Mason asked, his smile fading.

"Mason … don't take this the wrong way … but this wasn't where I saw this headed. I have a boyfriend," Justin said. He left out the fact that he was 26, and it was illegal. Mason's face fell. 

"Oh … um, I'm … I'm sorry," he said, standing up and grabbing his coat. Justin stood up, too.

"Mason, it's alright … I should have told you … you don't have to go," he said. He wanted to get more information out of Mason. But Mason obviously wasn't going to stay. He pulled his jacket on and headed to the door. 

"I … uh, I do have to go. I have some stuff I need to get done," Mason said. Justin nodded.

"Hey, it's okay. Really … it's okay. You can call me, we can hang out again. I like you, Mason, but as a friend," Justin said. Mason nodded. 

"Bye, Justin," he said, opening the door. Justin waved.

"Later," he said. He sighed as he closed the door. He was so close! 

\-----

Brian walked out of Babylon after that satisfying blowjob, holding a number in his hand. Shaking his head, he threw it out and shoved his hands into his pockets, heading towards his jeep. Once he got inside, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Justin's number. After a few rings, he heard Justin's voice. 

"Yeah?" he answered. Brian smiled.

"Hey Sunshine. Are you done making nice with the high school kiddies?" he asked. 

"Yeah … he's gone."

"Alright, well then I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you then," Justin said. Brian noticed he sounded distracted.

"Hey, are you okay? If you don't want me to come over, I won't," he said, although, he really wanted to go over.

"No, no, I'm okay. It's just … some of what that kid had to say is running through my head. I'm still in investigative mode, I'm sorry. Yeah, come over. I'll talk to you about it then," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," Brian said, and hung up, driving towards Justin's apartment. When he got there, he parked in front of the building … lucky parking spot! He headed upstairs and knocked on the door. 

Justin was sitting on his couch, his mind running over the things that Mason said. He said that he did fool around with an authority figure at the school. God, why couldn't he have answered the question before he kissed him! Shit. Now, Mason might not be comfortable around him anymore, and he won't get the information he needs. Fuck! He heard a knock at his door and he sighed, standing up and moving over to open it. Pulling it open, he smiled when he saw Brian standing there. 

"Hey," he said quietly. Brian smiled.

"Hey," he replied. Justin opened the door further and Brian moved past him, into the apartment. As Justin closed the door, he felt Brian behind him and the next thing he knew, he had his back against the door and Brian was ripping his clothes off. Justin grinned, this was just what he needed to get his mind off the case. 

\-----

Afterwards, Brian and Justin were laying in Justin's bed under the covers, and Justin told Brian about what happened with Mason. Brian kept cracking up at the fact that Mason has a crush on Justin, and Justin kept smacking him. 

"Shut up!" Justin laughed, smacking Brian when he started chuckling again.

"I'm sorry, Justin … it's just so funny," Brian laughed. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Enough about that. Have any teachers or anything ever said anything about sleeping with a student?" Justin asked, running his fingers over Brian's chest. Brian shook his head. 

"Not that I've heard, but I don't really pay attention when the teachers gossip," Brian shrugged. Justin sighed, laying his head on Brian's chest. 

"I'm never going to figure this out," Justin said.

"Yes, you will. Just give it time," Brian said, turning Justin's face up to look at him. Justin smiled and leaned down, kissing him. 

"So, how was your trick at Babylon?" Justin asked. Brian laughed.

"He was hot. But I don't think he'd ever given anyone a blowjob before. He was sloppy as fuck," he said. Justin laughed. 

"Well, you know, expertise is hard to find these days," Justin rolled over on top of Brian and started kissing down his body. Brian licked his lips and closed his eyes, anticipating the great blowjob he knew he'd get from Justin. "Hey," Justin said before he closed his mouth over Brian's cock.

"Hmm?" Brian asked, opening his eyes and looking down at him.

"Did you check his ID? Make sure he was of age?" Justin teased. Brian laughed, shaking his head.

"Shut up and blow me already," he said. Justin saluted him.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

End Chapter Eight  
12-12-05


End file.
